


I think I'm in love

by Shiro_nana



Series: Yama-week [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: #YamaWeek, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt: Stretching, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Ohno is more and more daring and Sho is more and more in loveWritten as a sequel for the other fics in the Yama Week collection





	I think I'm in love

**Sho: Jun-kun… I think I’m in love.**

**Jun: Is it the DwtS guy?**  
**You went on a fishing trip with him, didn’t you?**  
 **Something happened between you two ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Sho: Yes, yes and yes *blush*  
We made out and held hands**

**Jun:** **I’m happy for you~**   
**Told you that you needed a vacation**

**Sho: You were right  
Thanks Jun-kun <3**

Sho was texting his friend before going to sleep, thinking about the kisses that he and Ohno had shared before the latter had wished him a good night.

In the following days, Ohno made sure to come back early from fishing and Sho organized his activities in the first half of the day, so he could spend the afternoons with the other man. He also ended up accompanying him one more time for fishing, but this time there were other people around, so all they could do was ogle each other and steal some quick kisses when no one was paying attention to them.

On the day they had to take the Ogasawara-maru to go back to the mainland, they prepared their luggage and went to buy some souvenirs before heading for the harbor. They were a little early, but they could see some locals preparing for the small goodbye show that they had every time the Ogasawara-maru left Chichijima. It was mainly some people playing on taiko drums and some traditional singing. They also distributed plant-made necklaces that passengers could throw in the sea while the ship would move further form the harbor.

Both men hurried to enter the boat and put their baggage in their spaces – they were in the same room again – and went to the upper decks to have a good spot to observe the show. A lot of people started coming, and it became really crowded. Sho was happy about it, because it made Ohno get closer to him, hugging him from behind and putting his head on his shoulder to be able to see. Their cheeks were touching, and their hearts were beating in sync.

A lot of local people – especially children – had gathered on the harbor, waving at passengers while the taiko drums were playing. Sho felt an indescribable emotion that brought tears to his eyes.

“It’s always very touching to see them like this. Some of them are even going to follow us with their boats for a little time. It makes me look forward to the next time I’ll come.”

Sho smiled when he spotted the Ohno-maru, with Joshima, Matsuoka and some other people he had gotten to know during his stay in Ogasawara. They kept waving at them, shouting their names and Sho promised himself that he would try to come back too. Maybe together with Ohno.

The waved were peaceful, so the outside areas of the upper decks stayed opened for the whole morning. However, in the afternoon, the ocean was less calm, and all the passengers were asked to stay inside, and the doors were closed. After having lunch in the restaurant, Sho and Ohno went back to their room, that they shared with a group of college students who seemed to be on a graduation trip. They invited them to join them for a card game and the two men accepted, getting to know their roommates for a couple of hours before they decided to just go to sleep.

 When they woke up, it was very early, but the waves had calmed down, so they went up to watch the sunrise. There was almost no one on the upper decks, so Ohno decided to improvise a small workout routine to stretch his body after all the hours of sitting and lying down inside their room.

The toilets were deserted when they went back down to shower, and it might’ve been the adrenaline remaining from the earlier exercises, but Ohno pulled Sho inside one shower cabin, getting his back against the door and kissing him feverishly. It was hard to keep quiet while making out and feeling each other’s clothed erections getting bigger and bigger, but it also made things more exciting. They managed to strip while kissing, and Sho turned on the shower before going down on his knees and grabbing Ohno’s fully hard dick, engulfing it in one go. Sho could feel one hand grabbing his hair, and when he looked up, he was greeted with the very arousing view of a flushed Ohno, who was trying to muffle his moans by biting his other hand. Sho bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, feeling the other man’s grip tighten on his hair, and that turned him on even more. When he felt the taste of cum invade his mouth, he was close to his own limit, and Ohno must’ve noticed it, because he made him get up, kissing him and tasting himself on his tongue while grabbing his cock and bringing him to an explosive orgasm with his hand.

Fortunately, there was no one around when they got out of the shower room, both clean and very satisfied. They went back out on the upper deck, looking at the sea while cuddling and sharing small kisses until they got close to arriving at their destination.

They reluctantly separated in Takeshiba port, because they had different meeting points with their friends – Aiba and Nino would wait for Ohno on one side while Jun had parked his car on a totally opposite one.

“I can see that someone has gotten laid! Welcome back, Sho-kun!”

Sho smiled dreamily, hugging his friend.

“Thank you so much for offering me this vacation, Jun-kun! It was perfect!”

“Oh wow, you’ve really got it bad, don’t you?”

Sho nodded, getting inside Jun’s car. He felt his phone vibrate and checked it to see a message from Ohno.

**Ohno: I can’t wait to see you again! I want to taste the sweets you make too ^_^ When will you be in the shop again?**

**Sho: I’ll get back there starting tomorrow. You’re welcome to come whenever you want to <3**

**Ohno: <3 <3 <3**

Oh yes, he was definitely in love with Ohno Satoshi.


End file.
